The present invention relates generally to oscilloscope displays, and in particular to an oscilloscope display showing trigger level, slope, and source information.
In both analog and digital oscilloscopes, there is a trend to take advantage of the processing power of microprocessors to provide more instrument features and performance capabilities, as well as to reduce the complexity of operation from a user standpoint. Some of these newer oscilloscopes permit operating modes and display parameters to be selected in conjunction with processor-driven menus displayed directly on the oscilloscope's viewing screen. Selection keys may be placed adjacent the screen, or touch screens may be used, substantially reducing the number of knobs traditionally found on oscilloscopes.
While some of the newer oscilloscopes have microprocessor controlled peak-to-peak automatic triggering, there are still times when it would be more convenient to manually select and adjust triggering. Concomitant with selection and adjustment, it would be desirable to know the precise triggering level, slope, and source.